Tactician Powers
0-Level Tactician Powers (Talents) Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Target gets –4 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Fortify, Lesser: Gain a +1 bonus on saving throws. Missive: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'Telepathic Lash: 'Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. 'Unearthly Terror: Terrify an enemy with sustained images. 1st-Level Tactician Powers Animus Overload: 'Consume a target’s animus points to deal damage to them. 'Bullet Time: 'Dodge incoming ranged attacks. 'Call to Mind, Lanis’s: 'Gain additional Knowledge check with +4 competence bonus. 'Circumstance Shield: 'Gain a +2 bonus to Initiative. Discharge for a bonus to a single Reflex save. 'Entangling Debris: Psychokinetically manipulate material to grasp and entangle creatures in an area. Entangling Ectoplasm: 'You entangle a foe in sticky goo. 'False Veil: You draw upon the proto-magics of akasha to weave an extremely minor veil on the target. Inevitable Strike, Roshan’s: Gain an insight bonus on your next attack. Know Direction and Location: 'You discover where you are and what direction you face. 'Mark of the Shroud: 'Mark a creature to know its condition and to extend its chance at being raised. 'Precognition: 'Gain +2 insight bonus to one roll. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Tactical: Gain +2 enhancement bonus to combat maneuvers. Prophetic Song, Euterpe’s: 'Grant allies a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls while you concentrate. 'Seance: 'Contact a dead creature to ask questions. 'Sense Link: 'You sense what the subject senses (single sense). 'Skills as One: You and another share training in a skill. Transfer Animus: 'Transfer your animus points to another. 'Ward the Mind: 'Gain immunity to possession and protection against attacks by incorporeal creatures. 2nd-Level Tactician Powers 'Arcanix Spellsieve: Increase the power of target’s casting or siphon some of the power of the spell cast. Blackest Shade: 'Create a shadow creature to serve you. 'Coordinate as One: Shared perceptions improve offense or defense. Detect Hostile Intent: 'You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Dimension Swap: 'You and ally or two allies switch positions. 'Ectoplasmic Obelisk: 'Create a short-lived obstacle that blocks movement and line-of-sight. 'Empathic Transfer: 'Transfer another’s wounds to yourself. 'Empowering Arcanix Aura: 'Gain bonus to saves against spells and gain benefits if you succeed on saves. 'Epidermal Fissure: 'Engorge a creature’s muscles, granting them +4 to Strength and Intimidate checks, but causing them to take bleed damage. 'Feat Leech: 'Borrow another’s psionic or metapsionic feats. 'False Future: Show the target incorrect glimpses into the future, moving them 5 feet. Improvise: 'Ready an action without specifying a trigger event. 'Mental Mist: 'Cause affected creatures to believe they are surrounded by mist. 'Missive, Mass: 'You send a one-way telepathic message to an area. 'Psychic Bodyguard: Make an ally’s Will save for them. Psychic Interference: Disrupt foes’ effectiveness with sustained hallucinations. Read Thoughts: 'Detect surface thoughts of creatures in range. 'Share Pain: 'Willing subject takes some of your damage. 'Steal Animus: 'Steal the target’s animus points with a touch. 'Strength of My Enemy: 'Siphon away your enemy’s strength and grow stronger. 'Suspend Psionics: 'Temporarily pause the duration of beneficial powers manifested on you. 'Sustenance: 'Go without food and water for one day. 'Thought Shield: 'Gain PR 13 against mind-affecting powers. 'Wardrobe Malfunction: 'Disassemble an enemies’ armor at a distance. 3rd-Level Tactician Powers 'Battlesense: Mental heads-up display allows for improved teamwork. Captivity Bond: 'Target takes only nonlethal damage. 'Charge Weapon: Infuse a weapon with energy damage. Danger Sense: 'You gain +4 bonus against traps. 'Delayed Response: 'Cause the target to act last. 'Disruption: 'Block the target’s ability to cast spells, manifest powers, or use some other mental abilities. 'Ectoplasmic Carpet: 'Create a temporary flying carpet that has various utility uses. 'Ectoplasmic Grapnel, Syonique’s: 'Use a ray of ectoplasm to perform a variety of functions. 'Empathic Transfer, Hostile: 'Your touch transfers your hurt to another. 'Expose Weakness: Cause a creature to become clumsy. Fracture Pattern: 'You rewrite a target’s pattern, making them vulnerable to a type of energy damage. 'Heartbinding: 'Form a protective bond with another creature. 'Hurl Enemy: 'Telekinetically hurl one enemy at another. 'Improved Response: 'Allow a creature to go sooner in combat. 'Occultation, Myra's: You distort the way others perceive and remember you, making it hard for creatures to recall knowledge of you and your kind. Resting with the Fallen: 'Send your spirit into a corpse to learn its memories. 'Share Pain, Forced: 'Unwilling subject takes some of your damage. 'Solicit Psicrystal: 'Your psicrystal takes over your concentration power. 'Spiritual Resting Place: 'Travel to the ethereal plane and gain temporary solace. 'Strike as One: Mental bond improves allied combat coordination, allowing unusual flanking angles. Withstand as One: You and another share the use of the best saving throws between you. 4th-Level Tactician Powers Alienation: Subject loses ability to communicate with or understand others. Battle Transformation, Galen’s: You gain combat bonuses. Correspond: 'Hold mental conversation with another creature at any distance. 'Empathic Feedback: 'When you are hit in melee, your attacker takes damage. 'Intellect Fortress: 'Those inside fortress take only half damage from all powers and psi-like abilities until your next action. 'Psychic Reformation: 'Subject can choose skills, feats, and powers anew for previous levels. 'Psychokinetic Charge: 'Telekinetically launch an ally across the battlefield. 'Raise the Shroud: 'Separate the material and ethereal planes temporarily. 'Scales of Damnation: 'Drain energy from the spirit world to gain insight. 'Sense as One: You and another share extraordinary senses. Shift the Tide: 'Target rerolls a d20 roll or may be staggered. 'Slip the Bonds: 'You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Telekinetic Barrier: Create a barrier that blocks projectiles. Wall of Ectoplasm: 'You create a protective barrier. 5th-Level Tactician Powers 'Adapt Body: 'Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. 'Catapsi: 'Psychic static inhibits power manifestation. 'Incarnate: 'Make some powers permanent. 'Metaconcert: 'Mental concert of two or more increases the total power of the participants. 'Mind Trap: 'You store a power in your mind as a trap for those who affect you with mind-affecting effects. 'Power Resistance: 'Grant PR equal to 12 + level. 'Prowess as One: You and another share the use of the highest base attack bonus between you. Tower of Iron Will: 'Grant PR 19 against mind-affecting powers to all creatures within 10 ft. until your next turn. 'Upheaval: Telekinetically hurl portions of the ground into the air, dealing damage and causing difficulty in moving. 6th-Level Tactician Powers Bind Flesh to Soul: 'Link the target to the pain of nearby spirits. 'Brutalize Wounds: Your target takes more damage than normal from wounds. Co-opt Concentration: 'Take control of foe’s concentration power. 'Dispelling Buffer: 'Subject is buffered from one ''dispel psionics ''effect. 'Reposition: Teleport multiple creatures short distances to different locations. Trigger Power: 'Sets trigger condition for another power. 7th-Level Tactician Powers 'Barred Mind, Personal: 'You are immune to scrying and remote viewing and gain a bonus to mental effects. 'Bend Reality: 'Alters reality within power limits. 'Cosmic Awareness: 'You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. 'Divert Teleport: 'Choose destination for another’s ''teleport. 'Evade Burst: '''You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Technique as One: You and another share the use of one feat between you. 8th-Level Tactician Powers Ability as One: 'You and another share one ability score between you. 'Barred Mind: 'Subject immune to scrying and remote viewing and gains bonus to mental effects. 'Halt Combat: Force all nearby creatures to stop fighting. Hypercognition: 'You can deduce almost anything. 9th-Level Tactician Powers 'Affinity Field: 'Effects that affect you also affect others. 'Ardent Legion, T’Nail’s: 'Summon members of your collective to your side. 'Assimilate: 'Incorporate creature into your own body. 'Fusion: 'You combine your abilities and form with another. 'Last Stand: Bolster your allies in combat. 'Reality Revision: '''As ''bend reality, but fewer limits. '''Timeless Body: '''Ignore all harmful, and helpful, effects for 1 round.